Mad Gear Gang
"Mad Gear" redirects here. For the game, see Led Storm. The Mad Gear Gang is a fictional criminal gang in the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. They featured prominently in the first two games as the antagonists, terrorizing the citizens of Metro City. Members ''Final Fight 'Underlings' * 'Andore Family' * 'Hugo' * 'Poison' * 'El Gado' * 'Roxy' * '''Holly Wood' - El Gado's palette swap. He sported a goatee, wore an orange hoodie with camo pants and a bandana on his head. In some occasions, he came dressed in red and brandishing molotov cocktails, which he threw at the heroes just before leaving. This version was much weaker than usual, and required only one hit to be killed off. * Axl - a muscle-bound thug who was able to defend oncoming attacks, unlike other opponents. He had shoulder-long blond hair and wore a headband. * Slash - Axl's palette swap. He had short, curly, dark hair in the SNES version, while the arcade has him wearing a pompadeur hairstyle like Elvis. * Two P and J - a pair of punks dressed in baggy pants and jackets. Two P sported an orange mohawk, wore shades, dressed in orange and blue and had a dragon symbol on his back, while J had his blond hair upright, dressed in yellow and dark blue and had an atomic biohazard symbol on his back. In the game, they tend to strike when the player has their back turned on one of them. * Bred - exemplified the look of a typical Mad Gear thug. It was his car that got trashed in the bonus round of Final Fight. He wore a light brown suit and had dirty blond hair. * Dug - Head swap of Bred dressed in red. He's bald and wears shades. * Jake - A bearded thug who dresses similar to Bred and Dug, only his outfit is blue and he wears a vest. * Simons - A gold-dressed head-swap of Jake with a clean shave face, short curly hair and shades. * Bill Bull, Graham Oriber and Wong Who - A group of bald, obese men wearing pants with suspenders. Their attacks consisted of a charging headbutt, a standing headbutt and a kick. Bill Bull sported a thick beard, G. Oriber sported a chinstrap, and Wong Who had a braided topknot with no facial hair. 'Ringleaders' * Belger * Abigail * Edi E * Damnd * Rolento * Sodom ''Final Fight 2 'Underlings' * '''Atlas' and Jony - A pair of scarred musclemen with strong defense. * Mic and Mark - are short and odd-looking thugs. They are fast, with punch attacks similar to Two P.. * Bull and Elijah - take over the job of Bred as being the most basic enemies. Having a kick attack, they are also very predictable and are very slow. * Jack and Schot - are another form of basic thugs. * Elick - A pudgy man who wields an electrified tuning fork. * Elias and Eliot - A pair of club-wielding bad guys. * Mary and Eliza - A pair of athletic female knife wielders. Replaced by Leon and Robert in the international version. * Andore returns, along with Andore Jr. and G. Andore. 'Ringleaders' * Won Won * Freddie * Bratken * Philippe * Retu * Rolento - having been replaced in the home version of the original game, he was featured as a boss in the console-only Final Fight 2. Trivia * The Mad Gear Gang was named after an earlier unrelated Capcom game named Mad Gear (LED Storm in the U.S.). * The Mad Gear Gang have cameos in the background of the destroyed Metro City stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * The Mad Gear Gang also have cameos in the Mad Gear Hideout stage in Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter IV. Damnd, Axl, Edi E., Retu, Belger, a gray haired Andore, possibly Hugo's father and later, Sodom are seen dancing to Kabuki motions and playing to japanese musical instruments. * Several of the members of Mad Gear are named after rock music elements (such as musicians, vocalists, band names and even album names), such as Poison named after a glam rock band of the same name, Roxy named after Roxy Music, Axl and Slash named after Guns 'n' Roses members Axl Rose and Slash, G. Oriber inspired by guitarist Graham Oliver, Abigail named after King Diamond's album of the same name (considering the character uses face paint like King Diamond), Simons based on Kiss' leader Gene Simmons. * In 1993, the Mad Gear Gang appeared on the cover of SEGA's Mega Drive Fan magazine in Japan. * Mary and Eliza are named after Mary and Eliza Chulkhurst who were conjoined twins known as The Biddenden Maids. *On June 26, 2018, The Game Basement Crew released a 32-minute live-action fan film, The Broken Gear: A Final Fight film, on YouTube. The film features several members of the Mad Gear Gang such as Damnd, Rolento and Poison. Gallery 'Final Fight' Image:FFHollyWood.png|''Holly Wood'' Image:FFBred.png|''Bred'' Image:FFDug.png|''Dug'' Image:FFJake.png|''Jake'' Image:FFSimons.png|''Simons'' Image:BillBull.png|''Bill Bull'' Image:FFGOriber.png|''G. Oriber'' 'Final Fight 2' Image:FF2_Atlas.png|''Atlas'' Image:FF2_Mic.png|''Mic'' Image:FF2_Mark.png|''Mark'' Image:FF2_Bull.png|''Bull'' Image:FF2_Elijah.png|''Elijah'' Image:FF2_Jack.png|''Jack'' Image:FF2_Schot.png|''Schot'' Image:FF2_Elick.png|''Elick'' Image:FF2_Elias.png|''Elias'' Image:FF2_Eliot.png|''Eliot'' 'Mighty Final Fight' Image:MightyFFSerge.png|''Serge'' Image:MightyFFBred.png|''Bred'' Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Final Fight Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Beat 'em up Characters